gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Global Farming Department (Public Server III Location)
The Global Farming Department, referred to as GFD, is a community farm project on the Public Server III. It is located at 3300 2375 and was founded by Internet_Alien, SirSheepe, MightyBurger and RedstoneSlimeMC About GFD is located about 700 blocks northeast from Mushroom Island, one of the spawn towns and is easily accessible from there. It is made up of a central complex, which houses the Guardian and Slime farms, eight iron farms which surround the central complex and four satellites, which house the laggier and more entity-heavy farms or farms of the passive mobs. GFD was created in late July 2016. In the following days the name and location were chosen and some of the builds were created. The initial goal of GFD was to have a weekly pay-to-use complex of farms for every renewable resource in the game. As such, GFD stands on top of an Ocean Monument, which is also located in Slime Chunks, meaning Slimes spawn naturally at lower levels. Central GFD is protected by one of two elder guardians located at GFD to prevent griefing. GFD was opened up to the public on May 13th, 2017. Entry requires a weekly key-card which you can purchase at the GFD Shop for 2 diamond blocks from Sunday to Tuesday, the price drops to 1 diamond block from Wednesday to Saturday. Landmarks *'Northern Satellite' - The Northern Satellite features the gold farm, which is made up of 33 rows of 9 maximum size Nether Portals. Gfd KR 13.05.2017 001.png Gfd KR 13.05.2017 010.png Gfd KR 13.05.2017 003.png Gfd KR 13.05.2017 009.png *'Eastern Satellite' - The Eastern Satellite contains the vault which is protected by a second elder guardian and two vault doors requiring a Master GFD key-card and an item frame combination. The vault contains every trophy on the GM4 PSIII server as well as a private vault for every member. The Eastern Satellite also houses the Ender Pearl Chambers which have an ender pearl from each GFD member which can be used to summon them when logged on and are in the same dimension. Do NOT use the Ender Pearl Chambers unless given permission by a GFD member. GFD-3.png GFD-4.png GFD-1.png GFD-9.png *'Southern Satellite' - The Southern Satellite houses the sheep farm. Gfd KR 13.05.2017 005.png Gfd KR 13.05.2017 011.png *'Western Satellite' - The Western Satellite is where all other passive mobs have their respective farms. GFD-2.png *'GFD Shop '- Located in the north tunnel of mushroom nether hub, its sells anything from Wither Skulls to Elytra, it was opened on May 9th, 2017 GFD-17.png GFD-16.png *'Experience Farm' - Located South-East in the GFD nether hub at the end of a long tunnel. The experience farm has three Skeleton spawners and two Wither Skeleton spawners. GFD-11.png GFD-13.png *'Wither Skull Farm' - The Wither Skull farm is located behind a key-card protected door at the end of the South-East tunnel in the nether hub. It uses Charged Creepers to kill Wither Skeletons which has a 100% skull drop rate. GFD-15.png GFD-14.png *'Spider Farm' - The Spider farm is located in the south portion of the nether hub at the end of a short tunnel. It has two Cave Spider spawners leading to a central killing area, there is an auto harming potion brewer for killing a large amount of Cave Spiders. Gfd KR 13.05.2017 008.png Gfd KR 13.05.2017 007.png Gfd KR 13.05.2017 006.png Nether GFD is accessible by a tunnel from Mushroom Island's Nether Hub, which is the recommended way, as traveling in the Overworld would cause lag. The tunnel is decorated with acacia logs, red stained clay, bricks and hardened clay and leads to a dome-shaped hub, which follows the same color palette. The hub is protected by a key-card reading door, which only allows members of GFD into the nether hub. 2017-04-29_21.48.00.png|GFD Nether Hub 2017-04-29_21.48.48.png|Entrance from Mushroom Island Nether Category:Public Server III Category:Community Category:Locations